


into your arms

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kim Mingyu, Fluff, M/M, jeonghan gets the tiniest bit jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Mingyu just wants cuddles.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: sonnets of fluff [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 27





	into your arms

“Mingyu-ah, what’s gotten into you?” Jeonghan asked as his boyfriend held on to his arm, refusing to let him go.

“You never cuddle with me anymore, I’m lonely,” Mingyu whined a pout on his face.

“How can you be lonely there are thirteen of us in one group,” Jeonghan deadpanned, freeing his arm from Mingyu’s grasp and climbing into his bed.

“Oh, so you want me to go date and kiss and cuddle somebody else then?”

Jeonghan looked up from his phone at Mingyu’s question, mustering the harshest glare possible, but it was hard to even act angry towards someone as loving as Mingyu. Sighing, Jeonghan opened his arms, gesturing for Mingyu to climb into them.

“Come on then you big baby,” Jeonghan said, as Mingyu made himself comfortable in the older’s arms, closing his eyes in content as he felt his boyfriend’s arms around him.

Jeonghan smiled at the younger, rolling his eyes at his cute antics before going back to scrolling through his phone.


End file.
